heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Adventures
Disney Adventures was a children's entertainment and educational magazine published ten times per year by The Walt Disney Company. It should not be confused with the (also defunct) Disney Magazine. Disney Adventures also contained the latest news concerning the Disney Channel. History Michael Lynton was inspired to start the magazine after noting the success of the Italian Mickey Mouse magazine which included comics and features. The magazine was first published on October 16, 1990 and featured a wide assortment of educational material, entertainment news (from Disney and other studios), sports coverage, profiles of celebrities, user contributions, and puzzle games. Regular features included a guide to television, movies, books, and music called “Ticket”, factoids about unusual yet actual things under the title “Weird Yet True”, and a sports guide that appeared during the late 1990s called “ESPN Action.” The first issue was dated November 12, 1990, and featured Rick Moranis on the cover.Adventures in Magazineland : As a Publisher, Disney Excels at Marketing In the early years of the magazine, the comics usually featured in the magazine were standard Disney-based comics such as DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Mickey Mouse, Gargoyles, Bonkers, and various adaptations of Disney feature films. As the magazine evolved, non-Disney material from artists such as Sergio Aragonés, Evan Dorkin, Matt Groening, William Van Horn and Jeff Smith began appearing with some regularity. In addition, well known comic book industry names such as Marv Wolfman and Heidi MacDonald worked as comics editor for the magazine at various times during the mid-to-late 1990s. From 1999 onward, Disney Adventures held an annual "Cool Pets Contest." The contest featured five of the "coolest" and most talented pets along with their owners. In later years, Disney Adventures included information on the Disney Channel and featured articles on current movies especially from Walt Disney Pictures. The magazine offered features on Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as well as music, movies, trends, science, travel, games, puzzles, heroes, explorers and "real life adventures" (archaeology, extreme sports and other hobbies and careers). On August 21, 2007, The Walt Disney Company announced that Disney Adventures would be discontinued, with the last issue cover dated November 2007, which was the magazine's 17th "birthday". The final issue's actual release date was October 16, 2007. For subscribers, Disney Adventures was usually replaced with Sports Illustrated Kids for the remainder of the subscription period. Some subscriptions were proactively converted to Boys' Life magazine with no option for pro-rated refunds. Disney processed subscription refunds in March 2008. The decision to cease publishing Disney Adventures evidently came rather suddenly, as the October 2007 issue contained a "Cool Christmas" subscription gift order form. It seems unlikely that the magazine would have sold subscriptions at that late date, had the staff known of its impending cancellation. Some notable issues *August 1991 - Vol 1, #10 - Cover: Hulk Hogan *September 1991 - Vol 1, #11 - Cover: Macaulay Culkin *November 1991 - Vol 2, #1 - Cover: Michael Jordan; Debut of Darkwing Duck *December 1991 - Vol 2, #2 - Cover: Paula Abdul *January 1992 - Vol 2, #3 - Cover: MC Hammer *February 1992 - Vol 2, #4 - Cover: TV's Dinosaurs *March 1992 - Vol 2, #5 - Cover: Candace Cameron *April 1992 - Vol 2, #6 - Cover: Jason Priestley; Tale Spin *May 1992 - Vol 2, #7 - Cover: Arnold Schwarzenegger; Feature comic Darkwing Duck *June 1992 - Vol 2, #8 - Cover: Urkel (Jaleel White); Feature comic Duck Tales *September 1992 - Vol 2, #11 - Cover: Luke Perry *October 1992 - Vol 2, #12 - Cover: Blossom *November 1992 - Vol 3, #1 - Cover: Fresh Prince; Collector's 3D Issue *January 1993 - Vol 3, #3 - Cover: Kris Kross *March 1993 - Vol 3, #5 - Cover: Tim Allen *April 1993 - Vol 3, #6 - Cover: Star Trek: The Next Generation *June 1993 - Vol 3, #8 - Cover: Michael Jackson *July 1993 - Vol 3, #9 - Cover: Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) *August 1993 - Vol 3, #10 - Cover: Dennis the Menace; Comic Goof Troop *November 1993 - Vol 4, #1 - Cover: The Addams Family Kids; Collector's 3D Issue *January 1994 - Vol 4, #3 - Cover: Beethoven; Comic Drastic Dark *March 1994 - Vol 4, #5 - Cover: Superman (Dean Cain) Disney Adventures All-Stars "Disney Adventures All-Stars" was a feature of the magazine that rewards the act of volunteering in the community. It was held once a year and all participants are awarded a prize, but after judging, one winner is selected to participate in a volunteer project with the hosts of that particular year. In 2006, the hosts were the cast of High School Musical. Past hosts included the cast of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and other Disney Channel stars. Comics In the last few years of its existence, Disney Adventures expanded its publication schedule to include an all-comics magazine, Comic Zone. In addition to Disney properties like The Lion King, Pirates of the Caribbean and Aladdin, Disney Adventures published quite a bit of original comic material, such as: *'Dizzy Adventures' *'Gorilla Gorilla' *'Jet Pack Pets' *'Kid Gravity' *'Little Gloomy' *'Society of Horrors' *'The Hair Pair' *'The Last Laugh' (Not to be confused with the movie) *'Kid Blastoff' *'Luna Park' *'movie related comics (Lilo & Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean, etc.) Over the course of publication, a wide variety of comics professionals contributed to Disney Adventures Comic Zone section. Frequent contributors included: Garry Black, Art Baltazar, Eric Jones, Matt Feazell, Landry Walker, Rick Geary, Evan Dorkin, John Green, Bob Fingerman, Elizabeth Watsin and Jeff Smith. The Fall 2007 issue reprinted the first six installments of the ''Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales comic strip adaptation of the The Black Hole drawn by Jack Kirby.Jack Kirby At The Supermarket Collected volumes Disney Press released several collected volumes of Disney Adventures comics, two of which are Disney Adventures original creations. Each book is approximately 96 pages in length. *'Comic Zone Volume 1: Lilo and Stitch' *'Comic Zone Volume 2: Gorilla Gorilla' *'Comic Zone Volume 3: Disney's Tall Tails' *'Comic Zone Volume 4: Kid Gravity' *'Comic Zone Volume 5: Aladdin' *'Comic Zone Volume 6: The Lion King' *'Comic Zone Volume 7: The Wild' International Disney Adventures was also published outside of America, notably in Australia, where the magazine had now been published for over 10 years by ACP Magazines Limited and was distributed to nearby Asia Pacific Islands and New Zealand. Besides featuring Disney articles, Disney Adventures' Australian edition up to the mid 2000s also featured non-Disney articles particularly about Harry Potter and Anime, where for a time Neon Genesis Evangelion was heavily promoted. During 1994 to 1996, the magazine had its own edition in Mexico. From December 2006 to February 2010, an Indian edition was published. Its 2010 cancellation was confirmed on the magazine's Facebook group; but the reason remains unknown as of this writing, as the magazine was very popular with its audience in India. References External links *Disney Adventures Australia official site *Disney Adventures India official site * *Disney Adventures at Disney Comics Worldwide Category:American children's magazines Category:Disney Comics titles Category:Magazines established in 1990 Category:Magazines disestablished in 2007 Category:Defunct magazines of the United States